1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to the field of novelty speed indicators. In particular, the invention is directed to a periodic color pattern imprinted on a tire that provides an indication of speed as well as entertainment when the tire is moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyclists presently must rely upon bicycle cyclometers to determine the speed at which the cyclist is traveling. Analog cyclometers have a movable arm on a circular gauge face that points to an approximate indication of the speed at which the cyclist is traveling. Cyclometer gauges are difficult to read by cyclists. Typically, a cyclist is pumping the pedals and the bike and the cyclist, together, are subject to the irregularities in the surface across which the cyclist is traveling. The vibrations of the gauge caused by this movement can make it difficult for the cyclist to ascertain the speed at which the cyclist is traveling with any degree of accuracy. Typically, the resolution at which the cyclist may determine the speed is between 3 to 5 miles per hour. Digital displays, by contrast, may provide a more accurate reading, however, the vibration of the bicycle relative to the cyclist can make it difficult for the cyclist to read the digital display. Additionally, conventional speed indicators are just plain boring.
The present invention is a periodic pattern of color applied to a tire. The frequency of the color pattern is determined based upon a predetermined rotational speed at which the colors will appear to blend together to form a new predetermined color. For example, a periodic pattern of yellow and blue will blend above a predetermined speed to appear as a consistent green color.
The periodic pattern of colors may be applied to a bicycle tread such that when a cyclist is riding a bicycle having tires incorporating the present invention with the periodic color pattern applied to the tread of the tire, the cyclist will be able to determine when a predetermined speed is attained merely by viewing the tread of the tire.
The periodic pattern may be purely functional as in a series of blocks of colors. However, the periodic pattern may also include decorative patterns which are aesthetically pleasing. The periodic pattern of colors may also be applied to a side wall of a tire such that an observer of the cyclist may also determine when a predetermined speed is obtained by the cyclist.
The present invention also provides a substantial entertainment value. It is fun to watch the pattern change colors when riding the bicycle. Children can be entertained when watching the colorful display of the tire speed indications of the present invention.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which, for purposes of illustration only, shoe several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.